Satisfy Me
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Kiryu ends his love affair with Yusei because he thinks he is only hurting him. After all, he is a Dark Signer. Yusei is hurt, and seeks revenge on Kiryu for leaving him. Do they make up, or do things turn for the worse? Which is greater, love or revenge?


**Satisfy Me!**

Yusei couldn't help himself. He let out a gasp of pain that he had been trying to keep in. Kiryu frowned. "I've exhausted you again, haven't I?" he said. "No… that's not it," Yusei tried to tell him. But even Kiryu could tell; Yusei was at his limits. Kiryu began to get off him, but Yusei grabbed his arm. "No, please…" he said, "Don't stop…" "Are you sure?" Kiryu said. "Yes," Yusei panted. He was sweating and his skin was hot and sore. But regardless, he pulled Kiryu down closer. "If you're sure," Kiryu said, repositioning himself on top of Yusei. He then bent down and pressed his cool lips against Yusei's neck, and pushed rest of his body up against him. Yusei moaned with pleasure and pain. Kiryu pressed harder, digging his nails into Yusei's flesh from effort. But there was still something missing. Kiryu felt… empty. He was missing a feeling, a feeling he needed in order to feel…. satisfied. But he couldn't find it, so he continued to push and thrust and kiss and pleasure, until…

Yusei suddenly made a strange noise, and then his body became limp. He had blacked out once again. Kiryu sighed, and slipped off of him. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. For a whole week, this had been going between him and Yusei. And each time ended the same; Yusei, blacked out from being pushed past his limits, and Kiryu left unsatisfied. The needs of a normal person and a dark signer were different, along with the way they felt pleasure. He sighed again, then got up. He looked at Yusei's naked body, exposed to him on the bed. His thighs, hips, stomach, and chest were covered in bruises and cuts. Had he done that? The strength of a Dark Signer must be much greater than a normal person's also. Still, no matter how bruised or scratched Yusei was, he was still beautiful. Kiryu touched Yusei's cheek. "How could I have ever thought you betrayed me?" He whispered, stroking Yusei's marked cheek. Then he picked up his clothes from the ground and got dressed. He sighed once more. _This can't go on…_ he thought, _I just keep hurting him…_ He found a piece of paper and pencil. He wrote a note and left it on Yusei's bedside table. "Goodbye, my wandering star," Kiryu whispered, giving Yusei one last kiss. Then he left.

***

When Yusei awoke, the first thing he felt was pain. But that wasn't different from any other morning this week. He didn't regret it. He wanted to please Kiryu any way he could. He _needed_ to. But no matter what he did, Kiryu never seemed like he was enjoying himself. Was he doing something wrong? "Kiryu," Yusei said. There was no reply. "Kiryu?" Yusei turned, but Kiryu wasn't lying next to him, like he usually was. Yusei sat up and looked around. There was no sign of Kiryu. His clothes weren't on the ground. "Kiryu?!" Yusei called. There was still no answer. _Did he go somewhere without telling me?_ Yusei thought. That's when Yusei noticed the note lying on his bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

_"Yusei,_

_I'm sorry, but this can't go on. Every night, I end up hurting you and pushing you past your limit. And it still leaves me feeling empty. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I just don't know what's wrong. Please don't be upset, but I have to leave you. It's just better this way. I am a Dark Signer, after all, and you are not. But you'll always be my shooting star._

_-Kiryu"_

Yusei's hands shook. "No…" he whispered, "no… this can't be…" The note slipped out of his hands and onto the floor. "K-Kiryu?!" Yusei yelled desperately, "Kiryu?! KIRYU?!" Yusei quickly slipped into his pants and then began to run around the house, searching every room, calling for his beloved Kiryu, knowing he wouldn't be found, but refusing to believe it. "Kiryu?! Kiryu?!?!?! KIRYUUUUUUUU!!!!!" No one answered him.

Yusei collapsed on his bed, unable to stop from crying. Kiryu was gone. "No… no… Kiryu… why?!" He sobbed. He couldn't deny it. He had fallen completely in love with him. He didn't know how or why, and he didn't care. He just wanted to be with him, to hold him, to kiss him, to make love to him, even if he was a Dark Signer, and even if he was sore and beaten up from their nights together. How could he live without him? How could he satisfy him? Suddenly, Yusei began to get angry. How could Kiryu just live him like this?! He didn't even give them a chance to talk it out! He just… left. _I'm not gonna let him get away with this!_ Yusei thought angrily, _Leaving me like this… that bastard!_

***

A week passed. Kiryu had gone back to the Dark Signer's lair. No one asked where he had been. He shut himself up in his room. He missed Yusei, but he knew this was for the best. Kiryu still couldn't figure out why he wasn't satisfied. Yusei was everything he wanted and more. But something was just… missing. Maybe it was just the fact that he was a Dark Signer, and his body had changed. Maybe he wasn't supposed to feel pleasure. Maybe he was destined to always feel unsatisfied. Perhaps that was the fate of a Dark Signer.

"Kiryu," came a voice from outside his door. It was Rudger, the leader of the Dark Signers. "We're having a special meeting tonight to welcome a new Dark Signer," he told him, "don't miss it." Kiryu sighed. He wasn't interested. He didn't care about the other signers and their reasons for revenge. His reason had been lost a long time ago. It was all because of a misunderstanding. He wished he could be normal again. He wished he could be with Yusei.

As soon as the sun set, the Dark Signers ventured into the dining hall. There was Carly, Misty, Demark, Bommer, Kiryu, and of course, Rudger. Each Dark Signer had a color of the rainbow. Rudger was red, Carly was orange, Demark was yellow, Misty was green, Kiryu was blue, and Bommer was purple. What color was this new Dark Signer? Would he or she be indigo, the last and mostly forgotten color of the rainbow? But Kiryu didn't like that idea, because indigo was too close to blue, which was _his_ color. Perhaps the new Dark Signer would be pink. That would fit. It wasn't a traditional color of the rainbow, but it would be complimenting to the other colors. _Yes, that has to be it_, Kiryu decided. But he was disappointed when he saw the cloaked figure standing next to Rudger. The new Dark Signer was indigo.

"Fellow Dark Signers," Rudger began, "let me introduce to you the indigo Dark Signer. He's a very special Dark Signer, because he used to be a regular Signer. However, he committed suicide just to get revenge on someone in this very room…" Kiryu's insides froze. _No... It couldn't be… _"I want you all to welcome… Yusei Fudo!" Rudger laughed and yanked down the indigo Dark Signer's hood. It was indeed Yusei. He had Dark signer eyes, and his yellow criminal marker had turned dark red, just like all the other Dark Signers' face marks. Kiryu gasped, his eyes widening. "Y-Yusei!" he said with astonishment. "That's right Kiryu," Yusei said, "I'm a Cross Signer, a Signer who has become a Dark Signer." Yusei revealed his right arm. It was still the same mark, the Crimson Dragon's tail. But it was purple like the Dark Signers' marks. "Why…" Kiryu said, "Yusei, why did you become a Dark Signer?!" "Because you left me, Kiryu!" Yusei shouted, "You left me because I wasn't good enough! And now I'm going to make you regret it! I'm going to make you pay!" There was a huge gust of wind, and Yusei vanished. Rudger laughed hysterically. "This ought to be entertaining!" he chuckled. Kiryu gave him a dirty look. _He's enjoying me suffering! _ Kiryu thought, _I thought Rudger would always support me…_ All the other Dark Signer were just staring at Kiryu. Kiryu suddenly felt embarrassed. Did they suspect something sexual went on between him and Yusei now? He hadn't wanted them to find out. Kiryu turned and ran back to his room, slamming the door shut. He slid to the floor, panting. _This can't be happening…_ he thought, _how can this be happening?!_

Kiryu spotted something on his bed. It was a note. He slowly got up and, heart pounding, picked it up and read it.

_"Meet on the roof of the abandoned building once everyone is asleep."_

That was all it said. Kiryu shivered even though it wasn't cold. It had to have been from Yusei. So this was it. Tonight, he would face Yusei. Tomorrow, something would be changed. Kiryu knew what time everyone would be asleep at. All he had to do was wait. Several hours passed. Kiryu couldn't keep himself from thinking of Yusei. Never, in a million years, would he have even considered Yusei, of all people, to fall to the path of darkness, to become a Dark Signer, or Cross Signer, or whatever he was. It was almost ironic. Kiryu had become a Dark Signer because of Yusei, and now Yusei had become a Dark Signer because of Kiryu, both because of a misunderstanding. Yusei thought he wasn't good enough, but in fact, he was more than Kiryu had ever dreamed. The whole situation was messed up.

Around two o'clock, the other Dark Signers had retired to their rooms. Kiryu waited another hour to make sure they had all fallen asleep. _I suppose it's now or never…_ Kiryu decided, getting up. He opened his door and crept away, being cautious to be very quiet. He climbed all the way out of the hole in the ground where the Dark Signer's lair was. There was only one building sticking up around this area. Kiryu assumed that the roof of the building Yusei wanted to meet on was that building. Kiryu sighed. This was it. He climbed the fire escape on the side of the building all the way to the roof. But when he got there, no one was there.

Kiryu looked around. Was he at the right place? Was he too early? Too late? Kiryu was about to consider just going back when something struck him from behind. He flew forward and hit the ground, letting out a gasp of surprise and pain. "So, you decided to show up," said a voice. Kiryu pulled himself up and turned to see Yusei slowly walking towards him. "I didn't think you'd have the nerve…" "Yusei, wait! Let's talk this out…" Kiryu said weakly. "There's nothing to say!" Yusei snarled. He picked up Kiryu by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Kiryu yelled with pain. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Yusei whispered in his ear, still holding Kiryu up by his shirt. "Y-Yusei…" Kiryu gasped. "I'm going to make you suffer, just like I did!" Yusei slammed Kiryu to the ground. "Ahh!" Kiryu gasped. It hurt, but… Kiryu found that he _wanted_ Yusei to hurt him. It felt… good. He liked it. A lot. "Okay," Kiryu said, "hurt me then. Slam me against the wall. Throw me on the ground. Take out your anger on me. Make me pay…"

Yusei relaxed his grip on Kiryu. "Wait… you… _want_ me to hurt you?" Yusei asked. Kiryu smiled. "Yeah," he said, "I hurt you, so hurt me back. Be a man about it. Make me sorry." Suddenly, Yusei got up. "What's wrong?" Kiryu said, also getting up. "No… this is wrong…" Yusei said, "I don't want to hurt you, Kiryu… not you…" His eyes were normal again. "What?!" Kiryu spat, "But… just a second ago-!" "I'm sorry," Yusei said, "I don't know… I just…" "HURT ME!" Kiryu screamed at him, "I WANT IT! I WANT THE PAIN!" Kiryu lashed out at Yusei. His nails scraped Yusei's right cheek, and he began to bleed. Yusei was shocked. He touched the wounds and stared at his blood. Then his eyes turned black again. "You bastard!" he snarled. He grabbed Kiryu by the collar and punched him in the stomach. Kiryu had the wind knocked out of him. He crumpled to the ground, spit and blood dripping from his mouth. "Like that?!" Yusei hissed. He bent down. "Then how about this?" Yusei wiped his bloody cheek with two fingers. Then, with his other hand, he grabbed the hair on the back of Kiryu's head and yanked. "Ahhhh!" Kiryu gasped in pain. As soon as he opened his mouth, Yusei shoved his bloody fingers into Kiryu's mouth. Kiryu gagged hard, his whole body convulsing. He forced himself not to vomit. Yusei smiled, taking pleasure in Kiryu's suffering. "Gross, right?" he said, "don't worry, there's plenty more torture where that came from!" But suddenly, Yusei's expression changed. Kiryu was moving his tongue over Yusei's fingers. Yusei felt the color rise in his cheeks. It was arousing. He took his fingers out of Kiryu's mouth. A string of bloody saliva followed.

"K-Kiryu…! What are you doing?!" Yusei hissed, blushing. But Kiryu lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Yusei felt a sharp pain shoot up his back. Kiryu grabbed Yusei by his shirt. He was panting hard. Yusei grabbed onto Kiryu's shirt, and flipped him over, slamming him into the ground. "Uuhn!" Kiryu gasped in pain. Then he flipped Yusei over, slamming _him_ to the ground. "Ahg!" Yusei gasped. But Yusei felt something more than pain. He felt an adrenalin rush. He felt… aroused. He wanted more. He flipped Kiryu over again, making him moan in pain. Yusei liked the way that sounded. Panting, Kiryu once again flipped Yusei over. It was Yusei's turn to moan in pain. He made sure it sounded pleasing. Kiryu smiled. His plan was working. He was turning Yusei on. Kiryu bent down and licked Yusei's bloody cheek. "Mmmmm…" Kiryu sighed in Yusei ear. Yusei couldn't take it anymore. He violently grabbed Kiryu between his legs. Kiryu gasped. He had been taken by surprise.

"Enough fooling around!" Yusei hissed. Kiryu felt himself get hard in Yusei's grip. "I'm gonna fuck you up!" Yusei growled, squeezing Kiryu harder. Kiryu squirmed, beginning to sweat. "I won't forgive you… if you go easy on me…" he panted. Yusei gave him a dirty smile. "Any less, and I'd be unsatisfied," he told him. _Satisfied..!_ The word made something click in Kiryu's mind. "Yes… yes, Yusei! Satisfy me!" Kiryu yelled at him. He bent down and bit Yusei's neck hard, giving him a hickey. Yusei yelled, and let go of Kiryu. Kiryu gave a little laugh of amusement. He began to undo Yusei's belt. "Wait, right now?" Yusei said, "shouldn't we go inside? What if somebody sees us?" "Who's gonna see?" Kiryu said, "there's no one here. We're _alone_…" He began to unbutton Yusei's pants, but Yusei stopped him. He took hold of Kiryu and stood up, flinging him over his shoulder. "Yusei…?!" Kiryu hissed. "We're going inside," Yusei said. "Why?!" Kiryu demanded, "What's wrong with right here?!" "I want to be somewhere more… closed off," Yusei told him. "_Closed off?!_" Kiryu spat. Yusei chuckled, "That, and you're sexy when you're mad." "Grrrr!" Kiryu growled angrily.

Yusei carried Kiryu inside the building. It was an abandoned hotel. He kicked open a door to a room, and then kicked it shut. There was a bed, but instead of throwing Kiryu onto it, he threw Kiryu on the ground. "Aggh!" Kiryu gasped in pain. Yusei smiled, then climbed on top of him. He went to kiss him, but Kiryu turned away, still angry. "Ah, so that's how it's gonna be," Yusei said. He went to kiss his neck, but Kiryu pushed him away. "You ruined my mood," Kiryu huffed, crossing his arms, "I was all ready to do it up there, and you ruined it." "Hm. I see…" Yusei said, "Then I'll just have to get you back in the mood." Yusei lifted Kiryu up by his shirt, swung him around, and bashed him into the ground. "Arrggh!" Kiryu yelled. He attempted to kick Yusei, but Yusei grabbed his outstretched leg. He ran his hand up Kiryu's pant leg, digging his nails into Kiryu's flesh. Kiryu shivered, getting goose bumps. He sat up, grabbed Yusei by his collar, and threw him across the room. He lunged at him, and the both began to roll across the floor, fighting to hold the other one down. They continued until they hit the wall. Both of them were panting and sweating, Kiryu on top, Yusei on the bottom. "C'mon Yusei, let's dance the dance of death!" Kiryu panted. Yusei gave him a smirk. He won. He grabbed Kiryu's face and pulled him down. "That's what I _thought_," Yusei whispered, "And now, I'm going to make you regret ever leaving me!"

***

The grey sunlight peeked through the torn curtains. Kiryu opened one eye. He quickly recalled the events of last night. They had one all out, with no interruptions. The room was a wreck. Blood and other colored stains were splotched on the ground and on the walls. The furniture was dented and beat up. The only thing that had been left intact was the bed, which they hadn't used until the end. They had used every ounce of their left over strength to haul themselves up onto the bed, where they has collapsed and passed out. Kiryu thought for sure that he would wake up feeling awful and wasted. But he felt fine, better, even, then before this had started. He looked at his body. The cuts and bruises from last night had vanished. Even his clothes, which he _knew_ had gotten ripped to shreds last night, had magically healed themselves. He wondered if the other Dark Signers had found out that he wasn't in his room. Were they worried? Or did they not care? Maybe they thought he was dead, _really_ dead, as in gone forever. Kiryu didn't care, because he was never, _ever_ going to leave Yusei again.

Kiryu turned to the person sleeping next to him. "Yusei?" he whispered. "Hmm…?" Yusei grunted without moving.

"I'm satisfied."

Yusei opened his eyes and looked into Kiryu's. Both boys' eyes were normal again, and their markers had turned yellow.

"I love you," Yusei said. "I love you too," Kiryu answered, laying his head on Yusei's chest.

Somewhere, in the Dark Signer's lair, two of Rudger's candles blew out.

Love Revenge.


End file.
